Sasuke's Pikachu Nightmare!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is the sequel to "Squad 7 Meets Pikachu!". And if you thought that story was funny, well wait'll you read this one! Please R&R!


Sasuke's Pikachu Nightmare! 

**(Note: For those of you who reviewed my story, "Squad 7 Meets Pikachu!", I bet you're going to love this one. Trust me. This sequel... will be even funnier than the first one! Anyways, please enjoy the story, and R&R! ^_^! P.S. The parentheses and Italics are Pikachu talking. Most of the story itself is in Italics because of Sasuke's nightmare.)**

After Sasuke's encounter with Pikachu earlier that day, later that night, Sasuke fell asleep on his bed. It seemed like he was having a dream... more like a nightmare. Hmm... why don't we see what he's dreaming about, huh?

_In Sasuke's dre- I mean, nightmare..._

_Sasuke was in the forest, leaning against a tree and taking a nap. Suddenly, something crawled over to Sasuke's side, and sat on him! While Sasuke was half-asleep, he began to feel something heavy... like an animal._

_But this thing... was not an animal. It was a Pokemon! And not just any Pokemon... it was a Pikachu, the same one that mistakened Sasuke's Uchiha Clan Crest on the back of his shirt a Pokeball!_

_("Sasuke!") said the Pikachu._

_When Sasuke's eyes opened, there was the Pikachu._

_("Hi!"!) said the Pikachu._

_"Ah! Oh no. Not you again." said a disappointed Sasuke as he realized that the same Pikachu who mistakened his Uchiha Clan Crest on the back of his shirt a Pokeball... was back._

_Then, Pikachu said:_

_("Hey everybody! This is the guy I was telling you about!")_

_Just then, a whole bunch of other Pikachu came. And I'm not talking about a whole bunch! I mean one million Pikachu came!_

_("Hey guys! You know what time it is?") asked the real Pikachu._

_("What?") asked the other Pikachu._

_("It's time for us to show this guy, Sasuke, the Pikachu dance!)" said the real Pikachu._

_("Yay!") cried the other Pikachu as they began doing their "Pikachu Dance" (also known as "I Am Your Little Butterfly Pikachu Remix) as the music turned on... and this... is where the real nightmare actually begins, folks!_

_"No... no... get away from me!" cried Sasuke in a girly voice as he ran out of the shade and began running, hoping that the Pikachu Army wouldn't chase him._

_As Sasuke ran to a tree, he panted and stopped running to catch his breath._

_"Phew. I think I lost them." said Sasuke to himself._

_Abruptly, a Pikachu popped out from behind the tree and walked up to Sasuke who was unaware that it was there._

_Sasuke then turned around, and there was the Pikachu._

_("Hi there!") said the Pikachu._

_"Ah!" cried Sasuke as he ran to another tree... and there was another Pikachu that popped out of the tree, and stood next to a frightened Sasuke._

_("Hiya, Sasuke!") said the Pikachu._

_"Get away from me!" cried Sasuke, again in a girly voice._

_9,998 Pikachu later..._

_When it was sunset and the Pikachu Song was over, Sasuke was out of the woods and on the hill that was overlooking the whole village._

_Then, the one million Pikachu came back. They then chanted:_

_("Sasuke has a Pokeball!) over and over again._

_"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!' shouted an angry Sasuke as he picked up the real Pikachu and put a kunai to its neck._

_"I swear, if you call my Uchiha Clan Crest on the back of my shirt a Pokeball one more time... YOUR SO-CALLED "PIKACHU LEADER" GETS IT! UNDERSTAND?" shouted Sasuke._

_("Boss!") cried one of the little Pikachu as it ran to Sasuke as if it were about to attack him._

_"Very well then..." said Sasuke as he dropped the Pikachu leader, and cried out:_

_"CHIDORI!" as the Pikachu Army was killed by Sasuke's Chidori._

_As the Pikachu leader looked at his dead army of Pikachu, it turned around and look at Sasuke, had tears in its eyes, and did Thundershock on him._

_Out of Sasuke's nightmare..._

When Sasuke woke up, he was sweating in fear from his "Pikachu Nightmare". He then looked at his surroundings, and went back to sleep. Suddenly, the Pikachu leader of the Pikachu Army from Sasuke's nightmare came back, opened Sasuke's bedroom door, and climbed on his bed and sat on top of it while waiting for him to wake up.

("Sasuke!") cried Pikachu.

Sasuke then screamed.

"CURSE YOU SAKURA!" screamed Sasuke while Sakura was right behind his bedroom door, giggling quietly.

_"Now that Pikachu is with us, we can keep him! That means that it's staying with us whether Sasuke-kun likes or not! Yay!" _thought Sakura with a smiled as she giggled again quietly.

**(Note: That's right, Sasuke fangirls! Sasuke has Pikaphobia. That means that he's afraid of Pikachus now because he was shocked with the real Pikachu's (Ash's Pikachu) Thundershock. I know. Weird, right? Even though Sasuke does Chidori, he's afraid of thunder and lightning because of Pikachu's Thundershock. And I know that I made Sasuke a little bit out-of-character, but... please bear with me, okay? I hope you enjoyed the story! See you next time, guys! Bye!)**


End file.
